Good is Good
by Fantasio 64
Summary: Mario hates music. But the Peach in his dreams is going to teach him what music is all about. Mario


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario Bros. or Princness Peach.**

_

* * *

Mario and Luigi were sleeping in their beds until Mario hears the phone ringing. He walk down stairs to answer the phone. _

"Hello-a?" He Said in a tired voice. "Who is-a calling?"

"Its me Mario, Peach" She answered.

"What-a you-a want?" Mario said.

"I got tickets for the rock concert tomorrow night. So I was wondering if you can watch the show with me?" Peach said

_Peach was so exicted to see the concert. But Mario said..._

"No-a! Because-a music suck-a!" Then Mario slam the phone in it's place.

"Mario, what will make you understand that music is great?" Peach said in sadness.

_Mario stomp upstiars and went to bed but walk quietly to not wake up Luigi. _

"How-a come-a people want me-a to-a listen to-a that-a noise they-a call music?" He thought in his mind. " Oh well."

_Mario slept in a second when he enter his bed.In his dream, he was walking through a dark forest when he saw the path out of the woods._

_But when he went through the path, he saw toad town in ruins incluing his house and Peach's castle._

"What-a happen to-a everyone?" He said in worried.

_He wonder around the place until he crash into a statue. But this statue looked like Luigi!_

"Oh No! Luigi!" Mario said in tears." Why-a is this-a place-a so drak and empty?"

"Because of no song" A voice said.

_Mario look behind him and saw Princness Peach dress in a black top and black pants._

"What-a happen here?" Maio said to Peach.

"It is in ruins because of no music" She said. "With music, it makes people happy. Without it, the land will become nothing".

"What are-a we-a going to do-a?" Mario still said in tears.

Peach said " Can you sing with me?" She lend him a hand.

Mario put his hand into hers and said " Ok." With a smile.

_When he got up, Peach give him a borad with strings. Then Peach grab a micro phone from her pocket and they started to play a song._

_Mario plays it first and then Peach begin to sing._

_**Good is good and bad is bad**_

_**But you don't know which one you have**_

_Then she began to walk around._

_**She put your books out on the sidewalk**_

Peach spin around.

_**Now they're blowin round**_

_**But they don't help you when you're down**_

_**Loves on your list of things to do**_

_**To bring your good light back to you**_

_Then a light bring plants to life when she dances around_.

_**If you think everything's unfair**_

_**Would you care if you're the last one standing there**_

_**And every time you hear the rolling thunder**_

_**You turn and run before the lightening strikes**_

_**And does it ever make you stop and wonder**_

_**If all your good times have passed you by**_

_The light grows stronger with every note she sang. _

_**I don't hold no mystery**_

_**But I can show you how to turn the key**_

_**Cause all I know is where I started**_

_**I was so downhearted**_

_**And that's not where you want to be**_

_**And everytime you hear the rolling thunder**_

_**You turn and run before the lightening strikes**_

_**If you could find a rock to crawl right under**_

_**and let your good times pass you by**_

_Then birds flew right over the Mushroom Kingdom._

_**When the day is gone and the world is sleeping**_

_**And the moon is on its way to shine**_

_**All your friends are gone**_

_**You've got a soul worth keeping**_

_**You feel you don't belong but you don't know why**_

_**And everytime you hear the rolling thunder**_

_**You turn and run before the lightening strikes**_

_**And does it ever make you stop and wonder**_

_**If all your good times have passed you by**_

_**Everytime you hear the rolling thunder**_

_**And you turn and run before the lightening strikes**_

_**Does it ever make you stop and wonder**_

_**and let your good times pass you by**_

_**When the day is gone and the world is sleeping**_

_**And the moon is on its way to shine **_

_**All your friends are gone**_

_**You've got a soul worth keeping**_

_**You feel you don't belong but you don't know why**_

_Withthat song Peach sang and Mario kept playing until the light and the kingdom was back to its normal self._

"I have learn a lesson here" Mario said happily "That music can bring joy to others including me."

_Peach closing put her face next to his and kiss him._

_Then Mario woke up after that. Mario walk down stairs and saw Luigi eating breakfast. He said hello to him and Mario went to the phone._

_He called Peach on the it._

"Peach," He said "Can I come to the concert tonight?"

"I knew you will like music" Peach said with a smile.

* * *

That was beautiful song isn't? I hope you like it. R&R 


End file.
